Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover
by SophieTaylor
Summary: Arthur has had his fair share of experiences of having to entertain visiting Princess so he thinks he knows what to expect. Clary also thinks she knows everything about putting up with spoiled Princes. But the two of them couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin's POV**

Not again. Arthur really was going to show no mercy in the practice range today. This was the fifth time I had been late this week. But if Arthur and Gaius didn't having me running around like a headless chicken for them all the time, then maybe I would make it out of bed in the morning.

"Ah Merlin there you are," greeted the Prince, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Late night at the Tavern again? We really should get you some help for this drinking problem you seem to have, then maybe…just maybe, you'll be here to bring me breakfast in the morning." That was the last time I was ever leaving Gaius to think of an excuse by himself for my absences. "Not to worry, Gwen brought me breakfast, and you will have your work cut out for you once the Merricks get here. I have volunteered you to serve the wine whilst my father and John work out the finally pieces of the treaty." He could not have looked more pleased with himself as he sat back and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast.

"They arrive today, how fantastic," my sarcasm could not have been more obvious but Arthur was so use to it that he barely commented on my disrespect.

"You really are…"

"…The worst manservant you have ever had. I know Sire but I try." I finished as I started to make Arthurs bed, "will you be sitting in on the meeting?" Having to suffer through what was sure to be a very long day wouldn't be as bad if I knew Arthur was suffering with me.

"I will not, my father has asked that I show King John's daughter around Camelot. The King listens to Princess Clarissa's advice so father believes it is important to keep the princess happy."

"I am sure that will be such a chore for you Sire." I ducked but Arthur had nothing to throw for once. "What could be so hard than spending the day with someone who has been described as a vision of pure beauty?"

"Have a crush on a princess do we Merlin? I am sure she will be very touched. The problem is all Princesses are the same, they want to be waited on hand and foot, they don't want to get their hands dirty or mess up their hair. They are fussy and complaining and moody,"

"A bit like yourself then?"

Arthur carried on like he hadn't heard but I am sure I would pay at some point, "what am I to do but show her round the castle a few times?"

"I am sure you will think of something, you always do."

**Clarissa's POV**

"Now please for the last time, do try and get on with Prince Arthur. Don't act so…I don't know like yourself," complained my father, the whole time having a smile on his face.

"You know I can't help it that you insist I spend time with Princes who are so full of themselves that I have no choice but to knock them down a peg or two. Remember Prince Harold, he squeezed the behind of one of the serving girls right in front of my eyes before trying to feel mine. Really father, no man, never mind a Prince, should act like that. Majority think they can do whatever they want without consequence and that every girl should fall at their feet, and women are just there for them to talk down to. It really is exhausting having to put up with it."

"But Clary this is important for our Kingdom! Please just don't embarrass the Prince."

"Why you want to join a Kingdom that is against freedom to use magic I will never understand, But I will try for you father, I promise." I watched as the trees rolled by outside the carriage. The journey had been long and draining but I knew it was important for father. He had been working with Uther Pendragon since I was a little girl but this was the first time I had travelled to Camelot with him. I was curious to see what a Kingdom completely opposite to ours was like. My father had also asked me to come along to keep him company, although he never said as much. Ever since my mother had died two years ago, he was always lonely. He was constantly reminding me of how much I looked like my mother with my long mahogany locks, bright green eyes and soft features. He would always refer to me as his little elf, even though I stood an inch taller than his 5"6 frame.

"Sire we are here," called the guard from one of the horses up front.

The trees outside became interrupted by small houses until there were no trees at all. We were stopped for less than a minute at the gate of what was a very impressive structure. We pulled up in front of a stair case to which I was sure King Uther and his son would be waiting to greet us. My father smiled before stepping out of the carriage and putting his hand back inside to assist me out.

I looked at who I assumed was King Uther and his son Arthur. I could feel my smile slip slightly at the shock of seeing Arthur. He was a rather attractive man, his hair shining ever so slightly in the midday sun. He looked regal in is Pendragon colours, not seeming at all arrogant at a first glance. But I knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. I took a deep breath and resigned myself to what would surely be a very dull few days ahead.

**Arthur's POV**

I stood at the top of the stairs by the front entrance with my father on my left and Merlin standing just behind me as the carriage pulled up. I had been dreading this day for the past week. I wanted nothing more than to go hunting or be in the practice range with my men instead of standing here waiting to start playing host to yet another stuck up Princess.

I had heard very little about Princess Clarissa apart from that she was very head strong and stubborn. Great! But what I saw step out of the carriage was the complete opposite to what I had expected.

King John stepped out first, soon followed by his daughter who was…how had Merlin described her, 'a vision of pure beauty', I was a soft touch but she surely was beautiful. Her hair pooled around her pale skin, falling down to just a few inches above her waist in curls. Her dress was a deep green that brought out the red in her hair and made her eyes stand out.

"What did I tell you, she is beautiful," whispered Merlin.

"Do shut up Merlin!"

She definitely looked unique but I doubt that this visit would be any more interesting than any other.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, comments are always really appreciated and encourage me to write for you guys faster. :D xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merlin POV**

I swore to myself for what must have been the hundredth time that I would never be late again. Well if a royal meeting was to be held any time soon then certainly not. These things were so boring, how Arthur managed to do it I will never know. For such important matters the discussions were fairly tedious. At first I had tried to pay attention but I had only managed about twenty minutes before my attention had wandered elsewhere.

Uther seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself in the presence of King John, each smile seeming sincere for once. John seemed to return each smile with a genuine one of his own. They both seemed to really enjoy the others company.

Having spent so much time in this hall, I had stared at every painting, brick and person in turn. The only thing new in here was King John and I felt myself watching him, almost studying him. He was a about the same height as Uther, allow slightly more filled out that the King. His hair was a duller version of his daughters but still all there. He seemed to look a lot younger than I would have thought someone with a 20 year old daughter would, almost youthful himself.

However his eyes seemed older and to a certain extent somewhat wiser. His eyes were a deep green, standing out amongst his features.

Something else was off about him but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He seemed to radiate power, but nothing magical…but something.

He must has sensed me looking as when he looked at me his brow creased, Uther noticed his look and turned to glare at me standing behind him, "make yourself useful…go fetch us something to eat."

"Yes Sire," with a bow I turned and left. Yes there was something strange about John and something told me I wouldn't let it go until I found out.

**Arthur POV**

"So why come all the way to Camelot," it was the first thing that popped into my head to break the silence that had fallen between us since I had been left to show Clary round the castle.

"My father asked me to accompany him. It is a long trip to do on your own. Plus the break from our kingdom is welcome, even if it does mean just getting shown around the castle of another." She smiled at me with that last statement and I couldn't help but smile back.

I felt stupid but what else would she want to do, everything else required riding a horse somewhere or walking quite a distance and I couldn't bear the moaning. Although something was starting to tell me she wasn't like every other girl.

"How come you got stuck with me instead of sitting with your father, on what I am sure is a fascinating discussion?" Clary asked, still smiling. She really was pretty, her eyes sparkled slightly when she smiled. Oh I was getting soft!

I thought about it for a second, not sure if I should be honest with her or not, "my father wanted me to show you Camelot's best bits, so maybe you will put a good word in with your father." I guess we will go with honestly then.

"Well I might tell him that the inside of the castle is fantastic, especially the kitchen." I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh, "oh and this corridor looks exactly like the last one, my father loves consistency." Most Princesses were all shy and coy, trying to flirt but just making things awkward. Clary was so relaxed, just being what I imagine was herself.

"Well I am glad the castle appeases to you and your father's tastes." We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached the practice range. Although I was not exactly bored, I still wanted to join my men on the range.

We walked around the archery ranger towards where the men practicing with the swords. I looked at Clary to see she was almost assessing the way they were fighting, it was strange. She must have sensed me looking at her as she turned and smiled at me but her smile fell when she looked off behind me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her whilst reaching for something instead her dress. I looked back towards where I had been standing moments ago and there stood a tall figure brandishing a sword.

Everything happened so quickly, Clary now had a long dagger in her hand and was managing to hold her own against the attacker. The men had come to surround us, trying to find a way to intervene but Clary and the stranger were moving rather quickly, her dress not hindering her at all. I grabbed a sword off of the knight standing next to me, not liking this feeling of helplessness. Clary stumbled slightly, and the attacker tried to take the opportunity but I bet him too it. As he raised his sword above him to strike, I lashed out and plunged the sword through his side. When I pulled it back, he just crumpled to the ground. I turned to face Clary, slightly in awe of what I had seen but before I could say anything, Clary's knees gave out.

I just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I didn't have to look down to know that she was bleeding from her side, the material of her dress already soaked. "I have to get her to Gaius now, someone go fetch her father and tell him what's happened."

"But Sire, the King requested that we don't inter…"

"I am sure he will understand when you tell him King John's daughter has just been attacked, GO NOW!"

I pulled Clary up into my arms and practically ran towards the attic. "I'm fine, Arthur put me down," she whispered, holding her side.

"You are not fine," I glanced down to see she had passed out proving my point.

**Merlin POV**

I flopped down on the bed, so grateful to get some time to myself. I could feel myself drifting asleep when I heard Arthur talking on the other side of the door. Do I ever get a minute? I rolled off of the bed and opened the door to see Arthur lowering an unconscious Princess onto Gaius's bed. I jumped down the steps and to the side of the bed in time to see Gaius inspect the cut to Clary's side. The rip in Clary's dress looked a lot bigger that the gash but the amount of blood showed it was worse than it looked.

"I should be able to stop the bleeding with a tight bandage but I will have to remove her dress, so if you please Sire, I think it would be best you leave."

I watch as Arthur looked from Clary to Gaius and back, his eyes full of what looked a lot like worry and concern. That was interesting, "Arthur, I will accompany you to King John, he will want you to let him know."

Arthur asked that Gaius to keep him informed and turned, stalking out of the room. I ran to catch him with him to find him storming down the corridor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Merlin you should have seen her, the way she moved. She fought almost as good as the majority of my men! She pulled me out of harm way. Something is strange about this girl, she is…different."

I thought so too but I remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes in this, I just wanted to give you guys a little something before I get caught up with uni stuff over the next three weeks. **

**Merlin POV**

It was obvious when I walked out of my room that I had interrupted something between Gaius and Clary. I was actually surprised to see her up and about as she had still been unconscious when I had finally gotten to bed last night. Now she was standing talking to Gaius but before I could hear what they were talking about they stopped and turned to look at me. The silence was awkward for a few seconds before Gaius moved over to the table to fix some breakfast.

"You are up early this morning Merlin, Arthur will be pleased," commented Gaius, glancing to both myself and Clary. It seemed as if he was nervous about something if only slightly.

Clary stepped forward and offered a hand, "so you are the infamous Merlin. Gaius was telling me about you. You are Arthur's manservant? He mentioned you yesterday." I was slightly taken aback by her shaking hands with me, something royalty never did with a servant but I shook it anyway not wanting to seem rude. Her grasp was firm, and I could feel some sort of pulse in her hand. She looked between her hand and mine before pulling back, studying me for a second. "Well it has been a pleasure but I would love to get all cleaned up, if you'll excuse me."

Gaius stepped forward to protest, "your Highness, I think you should just…"

"Gaius if I am in any pain or start bleeding again I will come straight to you. I will feel even better in fresh clothing." He opened his mouth like a fish before just nodding.

"Would you like me to show you to your room," I had to ask, I wasn't sure if she even knew her way around.

"Thank you but I believe you have breakfast to eat then have to tend to Arthur. I will see one of the guards sees me to my room." With that she just left.

"She is strange," I mumbled.

"What did you say Merlin?"

"I said she seems strange, I thought the same about her father yesterday. There is something about them both but I just can't put a finger on it."

"I think you just always expect something to be wrong with most things now a day." Why did I feel like Gaius knew something I didn't? "Now hurry up before Arthur feels he needs to punish you again."

**Clary POV**

I couldn't help but sigh in relief to be in a different dress. The other had been coated in enough blood that I would have to throw it out. Plus the slice down the side was irreparable. I was sitting in front of the mirror fixing my hair when my father burst in, "how could you have been so stupid!"

"Well hello father, I am fine thank you, no pain at all but that might be the pain medication Gaius gave me, lovely man by the way. Did you know…"

"I specifically told you not to show off in front of the Prince! How could you show Arthur up like that? How can you not act like you are supposed to act?"

I turned round and glared at him, "so you wanted me to do what exactly? Stand there and let Arthur get hurt. No I pulled him out of the way and tried to stop the attacker." I hadn't really thought about what I was doing yesterday, just that I had to do it.

"No you showed off!"

"I did no such thing! I protected myself," and Arthur.

"Not very well…"

I stood up, not sure what to do but I was raging, "I am sorry that we were attacked and I am sorry I got stabbed in the side! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Enough! You will show me respect young Lady. You are not queen yet." I just looked at him, waiting to see if he was finished so he would leave. How dare he speak to me like that! I hadn't meant to show Arthur up yesterday. I hadn't meant to do anything, just instinct had taken over and before I knew it I had passed out in Arthurs arms. Not that it was a bad thing. Oh god! "You could have given us away with your shenanigans yesterday! We need this treaty."

I just couldn't bring myself to look at him, or talk to him for that matter so I just nodded.

"Now we have that sorted, I am away to find out if they have identified this attacker," and he just turned and left.

I flopped back onto my bed, my side twinging a little. I thought back to yesterday and how I had reacted. Maybe my father was right, maybe I should have just pulled Arthur out of the way and ran. I don't know, I had just couldn't help but react. Arthur was different from most princes, he wasn't sleazy or too much, he was a breath of fresh air where Princes were concerned. And I would be lying if I said I hadn't notice how cute he was.

Someone cleared their throat causing me to sit up straight, my side twinging again. I was greeted with Arthur smirking at the door. "Sorry I never meant to interrupt, your father told me to just come in."

I could feel myself blushing as I went back to my last thought. "It's fine, I was just going to come see if you had any luck finding out how that man was yesterday."

"My father is working on it; I thought…we could do something." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather nervous. I found myself smiling. "Thought you might want to get out of here for a while, maybe go for a ride? Only if you are feeling up for it."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I would love to."

….

Unfortunately both our fathers had insisted we take some guard on our outing so Arthur and I was accompanied by Merlin and four guards but luckily they kept their distance allowing Arthur and I to talk.

My side started to hurt after an hour on the horse so Arthur had brought us to a beautiful lake where he laid out a lunch for us of cold cut meat and fresh fruit. I was pleasantly surprised to find how easy for us to talk. "So how come you know how to fight like that?" Arthur asked.

"My father thought it was a good idea at the time that I get taught how to defend myself if the situation ever arose, however I have a feeling he is regretting it now. I apologise if you thought I was showing you up yesterday."

"You saved my life, even if you are a women, you are very skilled with a sword." I couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks. " I mean it, even though you still got hurt. How is your side now by the way?"

"It's fine, it will heal. I have had worse."

"Really? When?" Arthur looked very intrigued.

"I…" this was a subject I always tried to avoid. "When my mother and I were travelling our party was attacked and I…I was only twelve, I was helpless. I couldn't protect myself or my mother. We were left for dead. They still don't know who attacked us, although I doubt my father has stopped looking. I made it but unfortunately my mother didn't. It was after that that my father thought it would be a good idea that I learn to hand a sword."

"I am so sorry, that must have been hard."

"It was but it made me who I am. I think that is why yesterday gave my father such a fright. He may think it was someone trying again. I'm sorry, I have completely ruined this lovely lunch."

"Lovely is it?" Arthur teased, lightening the atmosphere once again.

"Well you are one of the more pleasant Princes I have had the pleasure of spending time with. Probably the most pleasant if I am totally honest. You don't try so hard, and you definitely don't leer." What was I saying, why was I saying this. I looked out over the lake so I didn't have to see his reaction.

"Same for you, it is a relief to meet a Princess with a mind of her own." I heard him shift at my side, and when I moved my head I found Arthur's face a few inches. "The way you moved yesterday was hypnotizing." He reached up and placed one hand on my side, a few inches below my injury, "I just wish I could have stopped you from getting hurt."

"It wasn't your fault," I could only whisper.

"There is something special about you," he moved in slightly closer and just as our lips were about to touch…

"Sire, the alarm bells are sounding in Camelot," announced Merlin.

**Let me know what you guys think and I will try an update asap. :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wee bit of a wait but I have been trying to get so many essays finished that I haven't had any time to finish this. I had wanted this chapter to be longer but I thought this small chapter might keep you guys occupied for that little bit longer. Enjoy :D **

**Arthur POV**

We pushed the horses to their limits but still I couldn't seem to get their fast enough. I risked a glance behind to see the Clary was keeping up, her face etched with worry. I could not help but take a second to admire how beautiful she looked with her dress and her hair catching in the wind and whipping around her. She almost looked wild and it was breath taking.

We reached the plain just outside Camelot's walls to see billows of smoke rising from the East corner of the castle. No one stopped; instead we pushed harder, entering Camelot just as the shut the gates. We made little progress once inside as it was difficult to make it past the crowds of people staring up at the flames with expressions filled with both horror and fascination.

"We can't get past with the horses without someone getting hurt," shouted Clary, "we are going to have to push through on foot." I just nodded in agreement then jumped down from my horse. I turned to see that Clary had already dismounted and without thinking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close behind me to make sure we were not separated. To my surprise she never pulled away, instead I felt her grip tightened as the crowd grew thicker. My title meant nothing at this moment in time, no one cared that they were elbowing and stomping on both myself and Clary, all the women cared about was getting their children far enough away from the fire whilst men rushed to help try the futile attempt to put out the flames. From the look of the damage it seemed to have started inside one of the rooms on the second floor.

When we finally broke through the thickest part of the crowd we were greeted by my father and King John who were surrounded by guards, giving orders to all those who were trying to help. I felt Clary pulling her hand from mine and I turned to see she looked as reluctant to have let go of my hand as I had been to let go of hers. "Oh Clary, I was not sure if you had arrived back yet, I was so worried," said King John as he pulled her into a quick embrace before looking her over.

"I am fine father, have you caught anyone yet whom you think started the fire?"

"No but…well, two men were seen running from … they came from your room seconds before the explosion," confessed my father. I watched as both Clary and King John both winced at the thought. Clary had been the target, but why? I was slightly taken aback by the strength of the anger that stirred in my stomach at the thought of someone trying to hurt Clary. Maybe yesterday's attacker had been meant for her as well, where I had assumed it had been for me.

"We have guards searching the area now but as you can imagine the commotion this is causing is proving to make thing rather difficult. Arthur I want you and your men to try and calm the villagers and restore some order to the kingdom. That way you will be able to scan the area for the attackers. We have shut the gates so no one will be able to enter or leave until we are sure the attackers are not here. One of your men, Leon, he was the witness and will be able to describe to you the men. "

I looked over to the corner of the castle to see that the flames had finally died down and the smoke was beginning to clear slightly. "As you wish father, although I would like to suggest that more guards be assigned to King John and Princess Clary."

"I was thinking the same Arthur, you know the men best, you assign whom you see will do the best job. King John, if you wish to follow me we can go inside and assess the damage."

I started off in the opposite direction as my father only to be tugged back by Clary. "What do you mean assign me more guards, I am coming with you!"

"It is not safe for you Clary, you must stay here with my men and they will protect you."

"I am sure I have proven that I am capable of defending myself. I will not stand around while the men who are trying to hurt me walk away." I could almost see fire in her eyes, she was furious. Her hands balled into fists by her sides but I knew I was going to be harsh to stop her from coming.

"As I recall I ended up having to carry you to the physicians to see to a wound you got from your so called defending yourself. " She physically flinched at the comment and I felt something twinge somewhere inside me. "I have no time to watch you and be vigilant in trying to find your attacker."

"You do not have to watch me, I can…"

"Clary I will not have you roaming the streets, you will go inside with my men and stay in my chamber until it is safe and somewhere else is prepared for you and that is final. You are a princess so start acting like one." The fury in her eyes turned to hurt and I instantly hated myself for it.

She took one step closer to me and spoke through gritted teeth, "I was wrong about you Arthur, you are just a bastard like the rest of them."

I couldn't help but stare in shock as I watched her storm away and up into the castle followed by the two men I assigned to her, Gwaine and Percival. I searched for Merlin and cursed myself for sending Clary to my chamber, forgetting that I had to get into my armour in case anything broke out.

I found him standing beside Gaius tending to the few who had been burned. "Merlin, will you fetch my armour and bring it to my father's chambers. Don't ask just do."

**Merlin POV**

Arthur seemed very tense when he ordered me to get him ready in his father's chamber but the whole of Camelot was on edge. I thought it a weird request all the same but I just turned and headed towards Arthur's room.

My curiosity was satisfied when I saw Gwaine and Percival standing guard outside the door of the prince's room. Everyone had unfortunately witnessed Arthur putting Clary in her place and watched her walk away close to tears. I couldn't help but feel for her as anyone would have been embarrassed to have been spoken to like that in front of an audience, especially someone who seemed to be as head strong as the princess.

Gwaine smiled as he saw me approach, "glad it is you and not me going in there, she seems to be making a fine mess of the chambers."

"Serves the prat right for talking to her like that, he was out of order."

"You might be right Merlin but I believe Arthur was doing it to protect her, he obviously has feelings for her, you saw the way that they were looking at each other earlier on the horses. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"You are a huge soft spot Percival," laughed Gwaine, "although you might have a point."

Everyone winced when something crashed against the door. I took a deep breath, the quicker I got in the quicker I would be out. Without knocking I entered the chambers and I regretted it instantly.

As I banged the door shut, Clary's eyes were instantly on me. Although they wore the same hurt expression they had when they had left Arthur, yet they were completely different. Her eyes were now a deep red, a few shades brighter than her hair and in front of her one of Arthur's vases were suspended in the air, its pieces rearranging and reassembling together again. However when Clary realised she had been caught, both her and the vase fell to the floor and she began to cry.

**I would love to hear from you guys, let me know what you think is going to happen next. Should Merlin tell Arthur? Let me know :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a slightly longer chapter than usual as my way of apologising for the delay. Enjoy.**

**Merlin POV**

I stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. Do I go and tell Gwaine and Percival Clary was magic or do I go over and comfort her.

"How dare he speak to me like that, I am sick of people treating me like a child!" She bent forward and put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. "Emrys do you have any idea how frustrating it is for no one to appreciate you for who you truly are…well I suppose you do." She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "I understand if you feel the need to tell him, I know you a loyal but believe me when I say I have no intention of harming the prince, even after what happened earlier."

How did she know me as Emrys, only the druids called me by that name. "Don't worry I am not one of them, quite the opposite actually." She said answering my unspoken question. I knew one thing and that was that I wanted answers.

"But how do you know, what are you?"

At first she seemed reluctant to say anything, "I guess if I expect you to trust me, I must trust you. My family are what people refer to as Stregoni Benefici." I remember reading about them in one of Gaius book but at that moment my mind was blank. "We are here to make this treaty with King Uther because we know that the great kingdom you are expected to build with Arthur will come at a great price and you will need all the help you can get. The druids are growing in number and strength and Arthur will not be able to do it himself."

"But why do the druids hate Arthur so much? It is his father who condones magic and heads the fight against it."

"Surely your dragon friend has told you all this, letting him go was somewhat foolish by I never banked on you being a dragon lord." How could she know so much, then I thought of Gaius. "Even though Arthur will one day be Camelot's strength, he is also its weakness. If they get Arthur, both Uther and Camelot will fall."

I knew what she said was true but that made it no easier to hear. "I have to go see to the prince, will you be okay."

She stood and to my surprise took my hands in hers, "I will be as long as you give me your word that you will not tell Arthur. We are here to protect him."

I thought about it for a few uncomfortable seconds, "I will not tell him as long as I know you are not a threat. As for who needs protecting, no offence Princess but that would appear to be you."

"I guess that would appear to be the case."

**Clary's POV**

At first I just paced Arthur's room, trying to figure out what to do. I knew it would have only been a matter of time before Emrys figured out what my father and I were and I doubt he would tell Arthur.

Thinking of Arthur brought on a wave of different emotions. I thought about our near kiss and the way he had held me close so we were not separated by the crowd and it brought a smile to my lips. He had been so sweet and concerned. Yet when I had tried to help he had went and embarrassed me in front of half the population of Camelot. That brought a tear to my eye, I had thought he was different but I was a fool. He could not stand the fact that I could protect myself! Everyone kept going on about how I had been hurt yesterday, but what I had not mention was that my attacker had also been of magic, something that had taken me by surprise and caused my defence to slip. I should not have been so stupid! I had just assumed there would be little magic in Camelot but I could not have been more wrong.

I gazed outside the window to see that I had been in the room longer than I had thought and it was now dark outside. I stifled a yawn and thought about lying on top of the bed but decided against it and moved to sit in the chair and bent over to rest my head on the desk. A servant came in and left some food on the table but I could not bring myself to eat it. My head kept going around in circles trying to think of anything I could have missed, anything that could have been of help.

I looked up as someone came in, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't help my heart sinking slightly when I saw that it was a brown head of hair that peeked out from behind the door. "Arthur has returned from his hunt and your father requested you join them in the hall for a report."

"As you can see I am rather busy at the moment Gwaine but I am sure I can pull myself away for a few minutes."

He laughed before entering the room further, "well we too have had a very busy day outside this door but I am sure we can find time to escort you." I did not have to read his mind to know we would get along.

As I walked into the hall I was greeted with the sight of Arthur and his men covered in ash and dirt which gave me a slight feeling of satisfaction. I walked around them to sit next to my father who touched my hand briefly, showing some support of what had gone on today. Merlin came to my side and poured me some wine whilst catching my eye and mouthing 'give him hell'. I smiled at him and away as Arthur began to report.

"As we were rounding up the rest of the civilians we came across someone trying to start another fire out the castle underneath the guest headquarters. As we got close he must have sensed us and ran. I am afraid to admit but the man was of magic, of that I am sure. He tried to defend himself by sending so…some sort of pulse from his hands. It is hard to describe."

Everyone seemed taken aback slightly with this statement. "And…did you catch him?"

"Well unfortunately the man just…he just seemed to disappear through the far wall of the kingdom."

I glanced at Arthur to see that he seemed slightly embarrassed by this fact. "What do you mean he just disappeared," bellowed Uther, "are you telling me that our own walls are no longer protection from these abominations! We will just have to ensure more patrols along the wall at random."

"Yes father, I will organise the men straight away."

King Uther turned toward my father and I, "I would like to apologise for the incidents over the past few days. I would understand if you would like to postpone out meetings until things have been dealt with here."

"We would be no safer travelling back home than we would be here with these mad men running around. Plus our men will be able to assist in your patrols while we still preside in the castle."

"There we have it then, everyone is excused." King Uther and my father began discussing arrangements for our new rooms. As I was rising from my seat the King turned his attention to me. "I know that the arrangement seems rather inappropriate but with most of the guest quarters destroyed or severally damaged I am afraid you will have to stay in Arthurs room for the time being. Arthur will be busy with the men all night so we will figure something else in the morning."

I didn't want to make yet another scene so I just nodded, gave my thanks and left. I headed back the way I came, wrapped up in my own thoughts. I was exhausted and so many images were running through my head, the one that kept sticking in my head was the image of my mother sitting across from me in our carriage. I entered Arthurs room to see a night dress had been left out for me on the bed and a wash basin was filled with warm water scented with rose and something else.

I reached behind me to start loosening the ties of my dress and as I gave them a sharp tug I couldn't help but gasp as a pain shot through my side. My mind had been so many differently places today that I had totally forgot about it. I gritted my teeth I tried again but it was no use, it was too much and now my dress was only half open at the back.

"Would you like a hand with that?" I jumped and turned to see Arthur looking at the floor. "I completely forgot I had told my father to let you sleep in here. You look like you could use a hand, would you like me to go get Gwen?"

"Why because I am a helpless Princess who needs everyone to run after me and you, my knight in shining armour to protect me? No thank you."

"I never meant for it to sound like that," snapped Arthur, shutting the door behind him and his expression switched from caring to defensive, "you are obviously in pain. I am only trying to help you."

"Oh is that what you were aiming for, I am sorry but I must have misunderstood your intentions when you humiliated me in front of the entire population of Camelot."

"Oh please it was hardly the entire population," Arthurs attempt at humour only fuelled my anger further.

"I have been stuck in this room all day feeling helpless and insulted. I could have been out there helping instead pacing around this room all day with nothing but my own thoughts and fears turning over in my head. "

"Ah and if you had been there I suppose you would have stopped him from disappearing through a wall thanks to magic."

"Do not patronize me Arthur. There was no need for you to treat me the way you did."

"I was trying to protect you, do you think so little of me." I looked at him, speechless as all my fight left me and I sank on to the edge of the bed. "I knew that was the only way you would listen to me. I hate myself for it but if I had let you come with me and get hurt I would hate myself even more."

He walked over and placed a finger under my chin, raising my face so I was looking into his eyes. All my fight had left me, I saw in his eyes that he was not just saying this and did in fact feel guilty about it. "I said what I did because I knew you would not want to be near me and then more likely to stay. I am sorry."

He placed his forehead against mine and before I knew what I was doing I closed the gap between my lips and his. This was slow and gentle but it said everything we both wanted to say. I forgave him and I trusted him. I pulled back as I felt my dress slipping slightly off my shoulder; remember that it was half undone.

"I promise not to look," Arthur whispered coyly.

I stood and turned to allow Arthur to unfasten the rest of my dress, unable to stop myself from shivering as his surprisingly soft hands brushed against my back before sliding up and moving my hair as he placed small kisses along my shoulder and neck. I stepped back and rested my head against his chest as his arms came to encircle my waist in the process helping my dress from falling away from the front of my body. "I wish I could stay here with you, get to know everything about you."

"My knight in shining armour has to go and protect the castle," before I had meant it with malice but now, I realised that I did want him to be mine.

**As always, please let me know what you think xxxx**

**ps sorry for any errors, I want to get the story finished asap for you guys. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy guys and like always let me know what you think :) xx**

**Clary POV**

_Screams of pain and the noise of swords coming in contact with metal and flesh filled the air as an ambush laid waste to our party. My mother moved to cover my body with hers as someone ripped open the carriage door and grabber her round the waist. The attacker threw her to the ground and before she could make a sound, he ran his blade right through her chest. I leaped forward and on to his back trying to knock him to the ground only for him to ram me into the side of carriage causing me to fall to the ground. I raised my hands up in front of my face in a feeble attempt to protect myself and stared in shock as the man was thrown against a tree 20 feet from where he stood._

_I rushed up and over to my mother, who lay dead in the mud, the rain causing a small river of blood to flow and soak through my dress. As I reached out to close her eyes I was pushed onto my back by a swift kick in the ribs. I stared up to be greeted with a man whose face was partially covered by his hood but I could make out strange markings at the bottom of his cheeks. He whispered something to me which was drowned out by my scream as something cold scraped across my stomach. _

The pain felt real enough to pull me from sleep. It had been a long time since I had had that dream and before I knew it I pulled myself out of Arthur's bed, wrapping myself in his robe before heading to the door. All I could think about was the marking, knowing I had seen the before. Percival and Gwaine jumped from their seats, obviously shocked.

"I need to speak to Gaius," and without waiting for their reply I stormed down the dimly lit corridor, trying to remember the way I had come before. Had it really only been a few days, it had seemed like I had been here for months. Knocking quietly, I didn't wait for an answer before pushing the physicians door open. He turned towards me as he pulled a sheet over a body.

"Ah Princess, how may I help?"

I shut the door on Percival and Gwaine before saying anything. "I need to see the attacker's face."

"Excuse me," I could see the confusion on his face.

"Please just pull the cover back from his face." I stepped forward as Gaius revealed a man with a bald head with black markings radiating outwards from the middle of his skull to cover his face with strange symbols and shapes. How could I have not recognised the man who had taken my mother away from me and haunted my dreams for so many years?

"Princess is this really appropriate? Are you okay?" Gaius placed a hand on my arm, trying to take my attention away from the body in front of me. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the face of the man who had stolen my mother away from me and cause me so much pain. I felt my hand absently run across where both my scars were, both caused by this monster.

Gaius reached over and pulled the cover back over the face on the murder just as someone came bursting through the door. We both turned to see Merlin rushing into the room, out of breath and covered in dirt. "Gaius you must come quickly, a group was attacked whilst patrolling outside the wall."

"Is Arthur okay?" was the first think that popped into my mind.

"Yes he is fine, a bit bruised but more his ego that took the bashing. It's Elyan they got him good."

I followed Gaius as he grabbed his medical bag and followed Merlin to the great hall where civilians and guard sat on the tables in various states on unease and distress. "Maybe it is better that you go back to your room, you seemed to have had a bit of a day," suggested Gaius.

"These people seem to be in a worse state than I am, I can be of use here instead of tucked away in a room."

"But Princess…"

"Gaius I will not spend the rest of this stuck away as if I am useless, so where do you want me to start?"

Soon I was working my way along the tables talking to each individual, slowly getting a clear picture as to what had happened. Attacks had been made on all sides, anyone on the outside of the wall fell victim to an attack but the culprits never tried to get through the wall. It seemed this was more a statement than anything else. I kept catching glances of Arthur as I moved between patients but never approached him as he was in deep conversation with both my father and his.

Once everyone was seen to between Gaius and myself, I had to admit I was exhausted. People were being allocated places to stay within Camelot's walls. So knowing I could do nothing more I headed back to Arthurs room still being followed by Gwaine and Percival.

I was slightly startled to see Arthur bent over the wash basin trying to get rid of all the dust from where his chainmail hadn't covered him.

"Here let me get that, you are completely missing it." He stood straight and smiled.

"Anything to get your hands on me, my my Princess you definitely look like a temptress wrapped in my robe like thar." I blushed slightly forgetting how little I wore. His robe hung slightly open at the front despite being tied tightly, revealing the top of my thin nightdress.

Ignoring his comment I walked up to the bowl and wrung out the cloth, Arthur took the hint and leaned over the basin again and I began gently rubbing away the grim at the back of his neck. "People told me what happened; whoever is attacking must be a lot more powerful than first thought in just numbers alone."

I heard him sigh and felt his shoulders sag, "usually after an attack we can predict their intentions or how they would act next but with these people, I have no idea. People are being attacked; my people are being attacked because of my stupidity."

"How could you have possibly known that one Druid could turn into a hundred?"

"Druid? How do you know it is them who are attacking?" I dipped the cloth back in the water and as Arthur straighten to look at me, I reached up to wipe the side of his neck but Arthur grabbed my wrist, making me look him in the eye, "What are you hiding from me?"

"The attacker…the one who attacked us in the practice field, it was the person who…he murdered my mother." I explained to him about my dream, how it was more like a flash back and how I recognised the markings. "I know he is a Druid from something I read in a book before, it wasn't until tonight that I remembered the markings. I had been so young and scared. I have tried so hard to stop the memories, the pain." Before I knew it I was in Arthur's arms and sobbing. "He took my mother away from me and now they are after me and my father."

He ran his hand through my hair trying to soothe me, "I won't let them anywhere near you. I promise."

I pulled back, taking his face in my hands, "Arthur I will not let them destroy you and what your father has built. My father and I will leave and they will follow. They want us not you, we can't expect you to do this."

"You think I will just let you run away, unprotected. I will not lose you and I will not let you go. Plus you have just stopped thinking of me as a complete clotpole."

"Clotpole?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just something Merlin calls me. But in all seriousness, you are staying here. I will protect you."

I thought to myself that maybe it would be me protecting Arthur. Smiling slightly, I pulled his lips down to mine. This time the kiss was less gentle, instead it was full of the pent up frustration and passion of all the events of the day. My hand ran through Arthur's wet hair and his went round my waist, pulling me closer to him as he pushed as both towards the bed. He untied his robe at my waist, pushing it aside and off my shoulders so just a thin layer of silk separated his bare chest from mine.

As our lips continued to move together and our hands began to wander over each other's body, all I could think was how hard and how fast I was falling for this amazing and gorgeous man who was pulling me into bed. Remembering to breath, I pushed on Arthur's chest and sat back on his lap. Keeping my hands on his chest, I looked into his eyes, not helping myself from smiling like a fool.

"Well I didn't think we would be in this position this morning. But I have to say I rather like it." Arthur was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"For once Arthur I have to agree…" before I could finish, Arthur grabbed waist and I went from on top of Arthur to underneath him,

"But I have to say I might like this better," I laughed slightly as he nuzzled my neck and kissed along my shoulder. "Or maybe this…" his voice went slightly husky as he moved his hand up my leg, slowly pushing up my night dress. As his hand reached the bare skin of my hip, I couldn't help but pant slightly, never having been this intimate with anyone before. He moved against me and I couldn't help but groan slightly as his lips met mine again. "Oh no definitely this," he whispered against my lips.

I let myself relax as Arthur deepened the kiss again, moving against him enticing a very satisfactory moan from him which only encouraged me further. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as he could be while we were both clothed.

Arthur slowly pulled away, holding most of his weight in his hands at either side of my head. "Clary, I have you ever…" he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable that he was asking.

"No I haven't…emm have you?"

He smiled as he shook his head, "and I want to wait. I want to wine and dine and marry you before we do."

For the second time in a matter of minutes I was panting again. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not yet, but I will," he kissed me quickly again before slowly untangling himself from me and moved over to behind the changing screen. "I will wait for the perfect moment but I think tonight we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will definitely be a long day." I moved up the bed, pulling my night dress back down over my legs as Arthur can out wearing pyjamas bottoms.

He reached the bottom of the bed but instead of getting in, he bent down and then moved to put on the robe I had been wearing earlier. "I will be just down the corridor if you need me, it will be other guards in the morning outside. I will have to let Gwaine and Percival away for a while."

I bit my lip, wishing he could stay but knowing it would not be appropriate, "or you could stay?"

"Are you sure, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I moved back to the bottom of his bed and took his hand, pulling him slightly, "I think we have done worse tonight that sleeping in the same bed."

"I can't argue with you there princess."

So before I knew it, I was lying in bed in Arthur's arms and before I could fully appreciate it, exhaustion pulled me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
